


The Best Day

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella knew that this would be the happiest day of her life. She was finally getting to marry the man she had loved for quite a while now. Prince Kit, the most wonderful person she had ever met. But... there was one thing that was still bothering her. Something that was putting a damper on this perfect day.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day

Ella knew that this would be the happiest day of her life. She was finally getting to marry the man she had loved for quite a while now. Prince Kit, the most wonderful person she had ever met. But... there was one thing that was still bothering her. Something that was putting a damper on this perfect day.

She would have loved nothing more than to have her father walk her down the aisle on this special day. She knew that it was what he had always wanted, and it was what they had even talked about once or twice. 

Ella knew that thinking about things she could not change was useless, especially on a day when she was supposed to be happy. But as she stood by the doors, waiting for it to be time for her to be called inside, she realized that she didn't really have anyone. No one but Kit. 

Just as she was getting ready to walk through those doors alone, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Are you alright?" she turned around and saw the Captain, Kit's best friend, looking at her in concern.

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked. He was supposed to be inside with Kit. He was the best man, after all.

"Kit asked me to step outside to see how you're doing," the Captain smiled as he saw the look on her face. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Ella whispered. "I'm not nervous about marrying Kit. I love him."

The Captain nodded. He was smart enough to figure out that it didn't mean something wasn't bothering her. "Then what's wrong?"

"I just....," Ella tried very hard to keep a straight face as she turned to look at the man with a small smile on her face. "I think my father would have loved to be here for this day. And I would have loved for him to be here to... to walk me down the aisle."

The Captain nodded, realizing the situation. The girl really didn't have any friends. How could she? She had been forced to work for the dreadful Tremaines for a very long time now. She had been completely alone until Kit had found her. And now she wanted someone by her side as she finally married the love of her life. 

The Captain cleared his throat. "Miss, I know that no one could ever replace your father, and I would not presume to try, but I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

Ella watched the man, wondering if he meant it. She saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes, which made her smile. She understood why Kit had chosen this man as his best friend. "I'd like that very much, Captain."

The man smiled as he walked closer, reaching out for Ella to take his arm. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ella said with a smile. She felt far braver now that she had someone by her side as she walked down the aisle on the happiest day of her life. 

And as the doors opened, and her eyes met Kit's, she knew that her parents were out there somewhere, watching and supporting her, like they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this :) I guess I'm still more pro Captain/Kit than Ella/Captain when it comes to friendships, but it's still nice to write about these two as well!


End file.
